


Prove It To Me

by NurseTookers



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Minor F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseTookers/pseuds/NurseTookers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after 3x05.</p><p>Danny and his Staten Island Handshake set out to prove that Mindy is most DEFINITELY straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An innocent kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smapdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/gifts), [FakePlastikTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/gifts).



> This is my first TMP fan fiction. I am a bit of a perv when it comes to Danny and Mindy, so be forewarned. This will be a place for smut, not fluff. Feedback appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Mindy Project or any of its characters.

_"That_ is how it's done," winked Danny.

"You know we'll probably both die of food poisoning before the month is up, right?"

"Mindy, you are a  _doctor_.  I've seen you perform incredibly complex surgical procedures. Cooking is easy, you just need practice."

She grunted a response, knowing she was beat.  Truth be told, she was kind of excited about the challenge.  She pictured herself knocking his socks off with her soon-to-be fabulous cooking, all wife-like.  She and Danny had settled into a routine that was getting very close to playing house.  Her apartment was basically a closet at this point, a place she went once or twice a week on the nights Danny was on-call at the hospital.  The rest of the time, they stayed at his place.  Something had changed about a month ago, almost overnight.  One day, she was dragging Wheelie the suitcase on and off the subway.  Then suddenly Danny was throwing her laundry in with his own, causally hanging her dresses in his closet and filling her little pink dresser with the rest, until a good quarter of her wardrobe lived in his home.  They didn't really talk about it, but she rewarded him graciously for each step.  

Sex was his currency of choice...and right now he was staring at her with a smug look set on his gorgeous, smoldering face.

"Get in the bedroom."

"Are we folding laundry again tonight, babe?" Mindy teased.  

"Guess again."

 _Thank god,_ she thought.  Last night after her "date" and kiss with Jean, she'd just headed to her apartment since Danny had an 11pm c-section and was grumpy as hell about it.  Mindy had drawn a bath and downed a bottle of wine as she went over the night in her mind.  She'd be lying if she said the kiss didn't turn her on.  Jean's lips had been so soft against hers that she didn't even notice their mouths had opened until she felt the other woman's tongue stroke into her mouth.  A jolt went through her body, surging right to her clit.  She had quickly pulled back and mumbled a goodbye before escaping into a cab.  Once home and in the bathtub, with alcohol running through her veins, she couldn't help but get herself off, imagining that her fingers were a hot, wet tongue as she climaxed twice in a matter of minutes.   _Whose_ tongue...that wasn't quite clear.

"So, you're a lipstick lesbian now, are you?" he asked, biting back a crooked smile.

 _What the fuck, is he a mind reader?_ Mindy panicked for a second, unsure of where this was going.

"You never answered my question earlier...did you like it?  When she kissed you?  Fuck, I wish I could have seen it..."

"Daniel Castellano!!!  If a man had kissed me, you'd be livid right now.  But this...THIS doesn't bother you?" 

"Damn right, if another man had made a move on you, I'd have split his face in two by now..."  Mindy's eyes widened as she pictured Danny in a jealous rage, fighting for her honor.  Honestly, it turned her on, feminism be damned.

"...but this was just an innocent misunderstanding.  I'm not mad."  

"How do you know it was so innocent?" Mindy teased, baiting him.  She couldn't lie, not to Danny, not tonight after he'd gone so far out of his comfort zone to prove his love for her.  

Danny's eyes flashed with a hint of jealousy as he jumped off the couch.  "It wasn't innocent?  I thought _she_ kissed you?"

"I never said I didn't kiss her back."  

"What the hell?  You kissed her back?  What kind of kiss?"

Mindy couldn't read his mood.  Was he mad?  Turned on?  Both?  Confused like she was, probably.  She walked over to Danny and looked into his eyes, trying to focus.  She leaned in and kissed him, slow and soft, like Jean had kissed her.  He seemed to understand, letting her show him what she couldn't say.  After a few seconds, he felt her lick along his lower lip and he opened his mouth, letting her gently stroke her tongue against his.  He groaned and felt himself harden instantly, when suddenly she pulled back. 

"So...yeah...anyways...to answer your question, you perv, yes I liked it.  It was a nice kiss, you know?"

"But...you're not suddenly going to leave me for a woman, are you?" he asked, only half joking.

"Hmmmmmmm...." she teased.

"No way.  Mindy, trust me, you're straight.  A woman could _never_ make you come like I can," he said, leaning towards her, his voice low and breath hot against her ear.  She shuddered and felt herself start to pulse between her legs.  She watched him walk towards the bedroom, pulling the shirt off his shoulders and dropping it on the floor before reaching for his undershirt, muscular back rippling as he tugged the gray fabric over his head.  He turned towards her, slowly unbuckling his belt as his eyes locked on hers. 

She found her voice just as his hands found his zipper.

 "Prove it to me."


	2. A woman's body

Danny smirked, dragging his zipper down as he narrowed his eyes, wordlessly challenging her to this duel.  

She was suddenly taken back to a moment, years ago, where he looked at her the same way while she stumbled through an insanely personal questionnaire about her sex life.  "What do you do when you have sex?" he'd asked her.  It had never occurred to her, back then, that he could have possibly been asking for non-clinical reasons.  But she knew better now.  He had wanted to know everything about her, whether he realized it or not. She had briefly considered blowing his mind at that moment, baiting him with tales of Girl Scout uniforms and video cameras, but she'd chickened out. There was no way she would have had the confidence back then to look him in the eye and talk to him about what she liked in bed. She'd thought Danny was crazy hot since the day she met him, but he was forbidden to her. A guy like that would never want her, she'd thought. It didn't stop her from daydreaming about him one day grabbing her for a surprise kiss...

But then her mind wandered to another forbidden place, to the memory of another surprise kiss. Jean's soft tongue against hers melted into a fantasy where she didn't pull away, where she never got into that cab, where she didn't go home...

"Hey...what's with you?" Danny asked, startling Mindy back to reality.  She looked over to see that Danny had stripped down to his tight black briefs.  She was still standing there in her wine-soaked sweatshirt.

"Danny...I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused.  I want to be honest with you.  That kiss kind of screwed with my head.  I think I liked it a little too much.  I mean...I don't know, I don't know..." 

"Hey, Min, it's okay.  I think it's a normal reaction.  It's kind of hot, honestly," he said quietly.  "But at the end of the day, I'm telling you, you don't want a woman.  You want a MAN."  

"OH MY GOD, Danny you are such a chauvinist sometimes!"  

"I'm just telling you the truth, babe.  Let me prove it to you..." he said, looking smug again.  Mindy shook her head, but she was smiling.  

"You're on.  Show me your best work, Castellano," Mindy taunted, a sparkle in her eyes.  She pulled the sweatshirt over her head and kicked off her pants.  She struck a pose, hand on her rounded hip, showing off a bright purple bra and panty set.  Gaining confidence from the hungry look Danny was giving her, she threw herself onto the bed, sprawling out before beckoning him closer with her outstretched hand.

Suddenly he was on top of her, lips crashing against hers, his weight pressing her down against the pillows.  His hands were strong on her body, sliding up her sides, following the curve of her hips up to her chest.  He was firm in his touch, reaching back down and capturing her thighs in his hands, wrapping her legs around his body as he pressed against her.  There is nothing quite like the weight of a man on top of you, Mindy thought.  She pulled Danny closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and finding his lips with hers.  He groaned and pulled one hand off her thigh, reaching up to grab her jaw as they kissed.  His kisses weren't soft and slow like Jean's...they were insistent, deep, and so, so wet.  

She felt his other hand leave her thigh and move up to her breast.  His head dropped down as he kissed her neck, then he licked across the soft skin of her breasts, spilling out the top of her bra.  She gasped as his tongue dragged across the silky purple fabric, lapping at her right nipple as it hardened under his touch.  He moved over to tease the left nipple as well, licking her through the silk until she was groaning and begging for him to go further.  Danny was so good at this, the teasing part of foreplay, more than any other man she'd been with.  He knew how to get her so close to the edge, even with her clothes still on, and then he'd stop and let her cool down before he stirred it all up again.  No one had ever made her come just playing with her breasts before Danny.  She made the mistake of telling him that once, and he took great pride in proving it over and over again, whenever they had time to linger in bed, like they did tonight. 

Mindy felt his tongue skimming along the edge of her bra, dipping into the cup and just barely brushing against her nipple.  She whimpered loudly until he took mercy on her, smiling as he pulled the fabric down to expose her soft brown breasts.  Her nipples were painfully hard as he attacked them, sucking and licking as she arched off the bed.  Danny's evening stubble brushed against her skin and she had a flash of a softer face pressed into her breasts...

"I'll bet a woman could get me off like this too..." she teased.

Danny bit down on her nipple with a grunt, smiling as she gasped and her body stiffened.  He pulled away from her breasts and hovered over her, grabbing her wrists with his hands and pinning them at her sides.

"Still thinking about it, are you?  Are you wishing a woman was here with you right now, instead of me?" he whispered into her ear, voice like gravel, making her head swim as the images swirled through her head.

He sucked on her earlobe, then nibbled it for a second before moving lower, mouth open and wet on her neck as he moved down, letting go of her hands as he reached behind her to unhook her bra.  He pulled it off her shoulders and bent his head to her breasts again, lapping at them with his wide tongue, tracing their contours.  He shifted between her legs, reaching down to hold her thighs apart as his kisses moved lower, over the soft skin of her stomach, swirling his tongue in her deep navel.  Mindy sighed, smiling as he reached the top of her panties and grabbed them with his teeth, playfully tugging.

Danny looked up and met her eyes.  She stared back for a second and then shyly looked away.  

"Do you think a woman could lick your pussy better than me?" he whispered, his breath hot against her.    
  
"Well...you know...what they say..." her voice was low and she was having trouble getting the words out.  "Only another woman can truly know...what feels good..."  
  
Danny laughed softly, smiling at the challenge.  "Lucky for you, I've dedicated my entire career to understanding the female body, and the last six months studying your body in particular.  I know things about your pussy that _you_ don't even know, Min..."

She gasped as he placed a firm kiss directly on her clit, still hidden beneath her panties.  His tongue followed, lapping at the silky material, plastering it to her skin until he could see the outline of her pussy through the wet fabric.  Danny felt his cock surge and he mentally chastised himself, wanting to focus only on her.  He reached up and pinched the material between his fingers, pulling it tight between her lower lips, exposing her soft skin on either side.  He licked the smooth softness of her vulva, enjoying the way she groaned as his tongue teased her skin.  Mindy had compromised with him and left a lush triangle of black hair at the top of her pussy, but she insisted on having the rest waxed.  "I'm _Indian_ , Danny, seriously, you'd get lost down there," she'd laughed.  

He started to pull on the strip of material that was now firmly wedged between her lips.  Light, rhythmic motions, using her panties to stimulate her clit as she squirmed and grunted in frustration.  He pulled back onto his knees, reaching down and pushing her legs together so he could grab her panties and pull them down over her hips.  Mindy looked up at him, her breathing heavy and irregular, biting her lip, silently begging him to finish what he'd started.  He pushed her thighs apart and moved between them, climbing up the bed so he could kiss her first.  She squealed, grabbing his head with her hands and plunging her tongue into his mouth.  Danny knew she liked kissing above anything else, so he spent several long, hot minutes attacking her lips with his own, sucking and licking and dueling with her tongue.  He pressed himself against her bare pussy, rocking his erection into her clit as she thrust up into him.  Her hands moved down to his ass, pulling him tighter and guiding him in to a rhythm with her hips.

Danny pulled away suddenly, releasing her lips with a smack, as he dove down to her pussy and she screamed out as he finally made contact.  His strong hands held her thighs apart as he ran his tongue between her lips, opening her up and tasting her as she felt an almost painful surge deep inside.  She was suddenly so wet, her juices coating his face and dripping down onto the sheets as he licked every inch of her...almost every inch, that is.  He still teased her, avoiding her clit, sucking on her inner lips and dipping his tongue inside of her.  She reached down and grabbed his hair, pulling him up where she needed him, her groans begging him to finish her off.

"What do you want, Min?  Am I not doing this right?  It's all a mess of parts down here to me..." he said, mocking her in between sweeps of his tongue.

"Danny...oh god...please...I'm so close..." she whimpered.

"Look at me."

His voice was so low she almost didn't hear him.

"Min, look at me, I want you to watch..."

She lifted her head from the pillow and looked down at him.  She didn't look away, letting his dark eyes bore into her as she watched his tongue finally, finally run across her clit.  She stared down as he expertly lapped and swirled and flicked his tongue over her throbbing nub, pleasure washing over her until she came hard against his mouth, her eyes meeting his again, locked together in an intense gaze, until she finally threw her head back and collapsed against the bed, crying out in a loud moan that bordered on a scream.  

Danny kept going, his tongue never stopping, prolonging her orgasm until she pushed his head away because she couldn't take it anymore.  Mindy was shaking as he moved up to put his arms around her, embracing her and burying his face in her neck as she came down from her high.  She turned towards his cheek, rubbing her nose in his stubble and inhaling the lingering scent of his cologne.  He felt her take a deep breath, sighing happily.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly.  She responded immediately, opening her mouth and kissing him deeply.  The kiss grew sloppier and more insistent, Mindy sucking on his lips and tongue as she gripped his head in her hands.

Danny pulled back suddenly, a devilish look in his eye.  

"I should have known, Lipstick.  You love kissing me after that, don't you?" he teased.  

Mindy blushed, pushing her face into his neck.  She didn't know what to say.  It was true, she always kissed him like that after he went down on her.  It was partly to show her appreciation, and partly because she really got off on the fact that Danny Castellano _tasted_ like her.  For years, when she'd masterbate alone in her room at night, she'd picture his face between her legs.  It seemed as much of an unattainable fantasy to her as when she pictured Michael Fassbender fucking her with his giant penis.  The fact that this fantasy had become an almost daily reality still absolutely rocked her world.

"Let me tell you, Min," Danny murmured, moving down her body, mouth hot against her skin. "I've tasted a lot of women.  But no one as fucking delicious as you."

His tongue was on her again.

 _Oh god_.

He wasn't done with her yet.

 


	3. A man's touch

 

Danny Castellano was nothing if not an overachiever.

And a bit of a show-off.

 

He was teasing her again, careful to avoid her sensitive clit.  He licked her labia, parting them as he dragged his tongue down to her opening.  He slid it inside, groaning himself, making her squirm.  It was such an intimate thing, having his tongue fuck her like that.  Of all the wonderfully naughty things he did to her, this always made her feel the most vulnerable.  No one had ever done it before him, she'd never let anyone really.  But Danny made her feel so relaxed, so desirable, so _beautiful_ , that she could just lay back and close her eyes as his tongue darted inside her, over and over again, tasting her core.  He moved from between her legs to kneel next to her, bending down again to lick her pussy from the side.  She shuddered and cooed as he lapped at the hood of her clit, careful not to put direct pressure on the sensitive tip.  He took one finger and ran it across her lips, coating it in her juices before gently pressing into her.  His soft tongue teased the sides of her clit as he introduced a second finger, pushing both into her deeply and eliciting a gasp from Mindy.  
  
Danny pulled his fingers out, dragging them across her pussy lazily, then pushed them back inside, harder this time.  Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled his mouth away so he could watch his fingers pump into her.  He worked up a rhythm, faster and harder with each stroke, until Mindy was panting and thrusting her hips up at him.  Their actions created a satisfying slapping noise that made Danny's cock throb with need. 

He looked down at her, sprawled across his bed, completely nude, legs spread wide as his fingers pounded into her.  Her eyes opened in surprise and she looked up at him as he curled his fingers inside of her, pressing them right into her g-spot.  Yes, Dr. Daniel Castellano was a _very_ good gynecologist and he knew _exactly_ what to do with her body.  He looked into her eyes and smiled as he slowed his movements, settling into a softer rhythm as his fingers rubbed the sensitive spot inside her and his thumb reached up to massage her clit.

"Oh no..." she breathed.

"Oh  _yes_..." he answered.

He continued pressing his fingers into her g-spot, swirling them in time with the dizzying circles his thumb was drawing around her clit.  Faster and faster, his skilled hand a blur as her body reached for yet another powerful orgasm.  He pulled his hand upwards, lifting her hips off the bed, his muscular arm flexing as the weight of her body rested on his fingers inside of her, putting so much pressure on her g-spot that she felt her body was about to explode.  His thumb was still rubbing circles around her clit as his fingers pulsed against her inner walls, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.  Danny could tell she was almost there, and right as she started crying out in release, he bent down and sucked her nipple into his mouth, biting the tip gently as her orgasm took hold of her body.  Mindy felt like there was electricity shooting from her nipple to her clit to her cunt, and Danny's hand and mouth just kept going on and on and on...

 

And then she blacked out. 

 

When she opened her eyes a few minutes later, Danny was laying on his side, his head cradled in his hand, smiling at her.  

"Welcome back."

Mindy closed her eyes again, sighing happily as she stretched her spent body and yawned.  Danny chuckled, laying back on the pillows and rubbing his arm.  The Staten Island Handshake was magical, but his arm would be sore for a week afterwards.  It was worth it though, to see Mindy pass out like that again.  

"So you still thinkin' about batting for the other team?" he asked, smirking.

"How's your arm, show-off?"

Danny smiled, rolling towards her and grabbing her hand.  He led it down to his aching cock, sucking in his breath as she pushed her hand into his briefs and curled her fingers around him.  

"It's not half as sore as this..."

"Poor baby," she mocked.  She was smiling though, and she knew he must be dying to come by now.  Gathering her strength, she sat up and pushed him back against the bed.  Mindy pulled off his underwear and reached for his cock again, feeling it twitch in her hands.  She leaned down, tracing the head of his penis with her tongue, lapping up the salty pre-cum that was pooling inside the tip.  Danny groaned as she slowly took him deeper into her hot mouth.  She pulled back, licking the length of him as she looked up into his eyes, stroking with her hand as she took the head back into her mouth.

"Do you really hate doing that?" he asked suddenly, remembering what she said earlier.  She stopped, shocked to hear the hurt that crept into his voice.

"I don't hate this!  Why would you say that?" she asked, taking his cock back into her mouth and bathing him with swirling licks of her tongue.  Danny whimpered, caught between desire and concern.

"You said before it was the thing you hate most."

 _Damn it_ , she thought, pulling back.

"Danny, I don't hate giving you blow jobs!  I love having you in my mouth, and god the way you look at me when I'm sucking you off is _such_ a turn on..."

"...but?"  
  
"But you know how selfish I am.  I just hate finishing you off like this when I'd rather have you come inside of me."

"That's just a fancy way of saying that you hate swallowing."

Mindy blushed, caught.

"Hey, I get it.  Don't feel like you need to act like a porn star or anything like that for me."

"I don't _hate_ it, you dum-dum," she whispered, taking him deep into her mouth again, sucking gently.  She pumped her hand up and down his length, licking and sucking the head of his cock, making him groan.  She sped up her actions, determined to show him just how much she really did like having him in her mouth.  He was hot and thick and the most beautiful deep red color.  She looked up at him again, satisfied to see his head thrown back and his chest heaving as he started gently pushing his hips towards her mouth.  She'd be lying to herself if she denied that she'd had fantasies about this for years, about having Danny's dick in her mouth, tasting him, teasing him.  Mindy liked having this beautiful man at her mercy, there was no doubt about that. 

Danny wanted more than anything to just come down her throat, as she was driving him absolutely crazy. Mindy could be _very_ good with her mouth, when she really went for it.  But that's not what he had in mind for tonight.  

He moved fast, reaching down to grab her head off his cock, flipping her over so that she was suddenly sprawled on her back with his hands pressing her shoulders into the mattress.  She looked up at him in surprise, and the way his dark eyes smoldered sent a ripple through her body as her pussy surged with need.  She spread her legs, wrapping them around Danny's body, pulling him against her. 

"What do you need, Min?" he asked, voice like gravel as he held himself steady over her, not giving in just yet.

"Please...Danny...please..." she panted, rubbing her pussy against the length of him, throbbing and wet and needy.

"Please?" he teased.

She grunted with impatience, reaching down to grab his ass with her hands, grinding hard against him now, both of them breaking into a sweat as he started thrusting against her.  

"Say it," he taunted.

 _Two can play,_ she thought, using her frustration to give her the strength to push him off her, rolling on top of him and grabbing his wrists, pinning him the bed.  His eyes widened in surprise, his mouth falling open, and she leaned down, attacking him with a fierce kiss.  Her hair fell around them in a curtain as they kissed deeply, desperately, both of them groaning as she held him down and shamelessly humped him, rubbing her clit against the head of his cock, shuddering and crying out as she came again, so hard and fast that it shocked her.

"Oh god!  Danny!  Please!" she panted as she rode him, "Please fuck me, I need you so fucking bad, please..."

Danny pushed up against her, easily breaking her grip on him, and rolled them over.  He spread her legs roughly with his hands and pushed his cock all the way on the first thrust, both of them screaming out with the intense pleasure of finally being joined.  He pulled back slowly, enjoying the feeling of her, so hot and tight around him, and slammed back in, over and over, getting impossibly deeper with each thrust.  The base of his cock was flush against her body, her clit grinding against his pubic bone as he pressed into her, reaching down to grab her ass and pull her closer as they moved together.  Mindy's hands were everywhere, tugging at his hair, gripping his strong arms as he held himself over her, scratching her nails down his back, digging her fingers into his ass as he pounded into her.  She wanted him to fuck her forever, to just take her like this, to feel his hard cock filling her so fully that she couldn't stand it. 

"Yes, yes, yes!  Fuck me harder Danny, oh god!"

The whole bed was moving now, the mattress squeaking and the legs scraping loudly against the wood floors.  The neighbors were going to complain tomorrow, Danny was sure.  But he didn't care, all he ever wanted was to be inside of Mindy like this, their bodies moving together in an increasingly sloppy rhythm as they thrust against each other, almost there.

"Oh god, Min, you feel so fucking good," he groaned, slamming into her as she wrapped her legs around him, holding him close as he moved faster and faster until he came, crying out, his cock on fire as he exploded into her.  She felt him come, hot and wet inside of her, and it brought her over the edge.  She came again, her walls clamping down on him as he pounded into her, riding out his release until he collapsed against her, burying his face in her neck.

She held him, arms tight around his back, her face pressed into his cheek.  She felt his mouth against her neck, open and wet, as he panted and whimpered.  She kissed his cheek and hugged him tighter, sighing as he nuzzled her, feeling him smile against her skin.  

"Love you..." he whispered, kissing her neck before pulling back to capture her lips with his.  They kissed slowly, softly, lightly sucking each other's lips.  Then Danny rolled onto his back, pulling Mindy onto her side so she could lay her head on his chest.  Her hand traced patterns through his chest hair, her body pressed against his, both of them quiet as they rested. 

"You know I never really thought I was a lesbian, right?" she confessed.

"Of course I did," he answered.  "People don't just 'turn gay' from a kiss.  It's something you're born knowing.  Sometimes it takes awhile to figure out, but it's always there."

"Very insightful, Castellano.  Been talking to Richie about this?"

Danny sighed.  "Years ago, yeah, when he came out to me."

"I did like the kiss though," Mindy admitted quietly.

"Of course you did.  A beautiful person gave you a nice kiss, it's only human to enjoy it." 

"Maybe I'm bi?" she asked.  "The Kinsey research says that most people are bisexual, especially women."

"You wanna have a threesome and find out?" he laughed.  

"Danny Castellano!" she cried, sitting up and smacking his arm.  "Threesomes are unhygienic!"  

"What does that even mean?" he asked, chuckling as he pulled her back down to him.  "Seriously though, I could never share you, not with anyone.  It's really too bad, it would be kinda hot to see you fuck another woman..."

"Are you kidding?  It'd be hot as hell!  We would blow your mind.  But..." she paused, "...I could never share you either.  You're all mine." 

Danny smiled, kissing Mindy's head as she snuggled against him, drifting off to sleep.

 _All hers_ , he thought happily, is all he's ever wanted to be.  


End file.
